Libertad de amar
by Noemi-senpai yuppiiii
Summary: Porque ella era libre de amar su libertad


Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a el genio de Masashi Kishimoto. Larga vida a Kishimoto, larga vida a Kishimoto! ^-^

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° **LIBERTAD**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El silencio dominaba en ese cuarto. Todo estaba perfectamente y malditamente en orden, nada fuera de lugar. Las cortinas eran movidas por un sutil viento de verano mientras los pajaritos cantaban.

..

Pajaritos...

...

Ellos eran libres de volar donde quisieran.. En cambio ella...

Sus dedos tocaron suavemente las teclas de ese piano sonando una melodía triste mientras intentaba concentrarse en el cuaderno de música enfrente de ella.

Desde que tenia memoria ella siempre había sido la hija modelo, la que nunca desobedece, la que siempre calla y se pone faldas largas y femeniles. Ella parecía la princesa de alguna historia, de esas historias que tienen las princesas en un castillo acorraladas y que al final venían salvadas por el bendito príncipe azul y vivían felices por siempre.

Pero ella no era acorralada en un castillo. Era acorralada en una villa por culpa de su padre, quien le había dado todo y todo le había quitado.

Desde chiquita Hisashi-sama le había enseñado como se deben comportar las niñas y como se deben comportar los miembros del Souke. Por eso ella no había tenido una infancia como los demás, por eso ella no tenia amigos, por eso ella era vista mal por los demás, por eso pasaba todo el día en la casa escondida.

Pero estaba todo bien...

...

...

...

continuó a sonar esa música triste, sonando cada vez con mas fuerza.. Con mas furia..

...

Estaba todo bien. Ella debía tomarse sus responsabilidades.

...

...

Ella era la futura herede de el Souke...

...

Y continuaba a sonar...

...

Ella se comprometería muy pronto...

...

Apretó las reglas con mas fuerza..

...

Ella no estaba enamorada pero estaba todo bien...

...

...

Golpeó el do mayor con fuerza y se levantó de golpe.

...

BASTA!

...

Ella no era ningún juguete. Ningún objeto. Ella era un ser humano y tenia todos los derechos de querer tener una vida normal. Ella quería salir a correr por las calles. Ella quería ir a la escuela y conocer amigos. Ella quería oler la hierba fresca en verano. Ella quería poder comer helado sin que su padre temiera que este estaba envenenado. Hinata quería ser libre y casarse con la persona que amaba.

Lanzó el cuaderno por la ventana y comenzó a lanzar todo lo que se interponía en su camino. El cuarto comenzaba a dar vueltas y con el Hinata también. Estaba cansada de pudrirse solo para hacer feliz a su padre. Estaba cansada se ser vista como un objeto con el cual todos pueden hacer los que se les pegue en la gana. Ella quería ser fuerte y poder ser una ninja libre. Poder entrenar para defender Konoha y no los ancianos de el consejo de el Souke. Ella quería ser valiente y esforzada como Naruto.

...

Dejó de respirar por algunos segundos al pensar en el rubio mientras todos los libros en el armario caían sin parar. Se sonrojó al instante y involuntariamente chocó contra una estatua que representaba su padre. La estatua se estrechó contra el suelo y se volvió en mil pedazos mientras la tímida Hinata se llevaba las manos a la boca.

Observó como había dejado el cuarto y no supo que hacer. Al recordar lo moderada que había sido por todos esos 17 anos comenzó a reír. Era la primera vez que se rebelaba. Se sentia...

...

Libre...

Al escuchar las voces de un preocupado Hisashi que ordenaba a Neji de ver lo que estaba pasando, salió corriendo de ahí. Pero se tropezó con un pedazo de estatua y vio como su primo se acercaba a ella. Neji observó el cuarto hecho trizas y observó Hinata. Al notar como ella agachaba la mirada solo le sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse.

Al levantarse, Neji, la empujó y la hizo escapar sonrriendo con una sonrisa cómplice. Hinata le agradeció con la mirada y escapó por la parte trasera de la mansión.

Una vez a fuera pudo sentir la clara brisa chocar contra su cara y una inmensa felicidad la invadió. Observó con curiosidad cada detalle que podía apreciar. Finalmente podía salir sin ser acompañada por nadie. Finalmente se podía sentir libre.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por las calles, pero no fue como ella lo esperaba. Todos la miraban en modo extraño y con arrogancia, como si supieran quien era ella. Sintió la mirada de envidia y disgusto de cada ciudadano y se sintió increíblemente mal. Nadie le dedicaba ni tan siquiera una sonrisa y en ese momento supo que por el destino que ella llevaba como heredad ella nunca podría ser libre...

...

...

O tal vez...

...

Sin saber como se vio envuelta en un abrazo y se quedó sin respirar por la segunda vez en ese dia... Solo había una persona que podía sacarle el aliento... Solo el...

- N-naruto-kun...- Susurró Hinata con el poco aire que le quedaba.

El rubio sonrió al saberse reconocido y la abrazó con mas fuerza.

- No les hagas caso a las personas que te miran mal. Solo están celosos.-

Hinata agachó la mirada avergonzada.

- P-porque d-deberian?... N-no tengo n-ni l-libertad...-

Naruto se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos con seriedad. Hinata se sonrojó violentamente.

- Y porque ahora estas aquí? Tu tienes la libertad de poder rebelarte. Tu tienes la libertad de poder ser feliz si luchas por serlo. Tu tienes las fuerzas para luchar Hinata-chan.. Yo creo en ti-

Naruto le sonrió dulcemente mientras Hinata soltaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad y conmoción. El kyubi le secó suavemente y con amor las lágrimas mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella y le depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Tu eres libre Hina-chan, no lo olvides.-

Hinata hizo una tímida sonrisa mientras Naruto se acercaba nuevamente para darle un beso en los labios. Apenas un rose, un suave apoyo de labios pero lleno de tanta seguridad y amor. Al separarse Naruto tomó su mano y la sacó de la multitud.

Fue entonces que Hinata entendió, con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, que Naruto era el único que podía quitarle el aliento... Y el único que podía dárselo de nuevo.

Naruto era su libertad...

Era el único que podía sostener su mano al momento de decirle a Hisashi-sama que no se quería casar.. Que no se quería casar con nadie.. Que no fuera su libertad.

Tiriniiii! Konnichiwa Minna-san! Se aceptan todo tipo de reviews, espero os haya gustado ^-^

Un besote, Noemi-senpai yuppiiii


End file.
